narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Land Divided, United: An Untold Tale
Timeline: Circa two hundred and sixty years before the First Kage Meeting, up to zero years before the First Kage Meeting. (BKM=Before Kage Meeting) Long ago, in 60 BKM, there were two powerful villages that resided within the prestigious Land of Lightning. Kumogakure, though it would not gain this name until both villages were united, being known as Higakure, the village hidden within the clouds, and Hotarugakure, the land hidden within lightning. Both villages vied for control over the other, waging wars against each other for many decades, both sides always ending in stalemate. This went on for as long as both villages could remember, perhaps even during the day both villages were built, in 260BKM. It is said both Higakure and Hotarugakure were built to be the exact same size, and were built at the exact same time, give or take a few minutes. They were the same in nearly every way, except for their followings; Higakure followed the ways of the clouds, while Hotarugakure wished to follow the ways of the land's name, lightning. Both sides saw substantial growth in power, both of them anointing their own leader; The Kumouja (雲者, Lit. Cloud King) for Higakure, and Raiuja (雷者, Lit. Lightning King) for Hotarugakure. Each of them ruled their villages with pride, but were resentful of each other. This eventually began in war between the two villages, each seeking to control the other and further increase their power. They were always at equal standing with one another, each side never showing any sign of weakening. For as long as the two villages fought, all of their battles ended in a stalemate. This long war would be ended by an unlikely individual; A young girl no older than nineteen at the time, named Ite Shitoyaka. Ite was born in a relatively modest home on 26BKM. Her parents were killed by bandits from Hotarugakure when Ite was three, which ended up throwing both villages into the longest war both of them had faced, which would be a sixteen year long war. Ite would be taken in by Higakure's prestigious archer trainer and became her adoptive father, teaching her everything he knew about archery, even enrolling her into Higakure's academy. She became the ancient equivalent of a Chunin when she turned fifteen years old. When she turned nineteen, she found herself in the war between the two villages, but she would prove to be the catalyst to end the war between the two villages once and for all. Using her mastery over the art of archery, her arrows struck true into the enemy. Her lone push against Hotarugakure's forces inspired people within Higakure's walls to join the fray and push back against the enemy. After two days of endless combat, the fighters joining Ite's push forced Hotarugakure to surrender. Speaking to the Kumouja, Ite recommended the two villages merge into one. Agreeing, the Kumouja and Raiuja eventually settled on the idea and began expanding the villages into one on 7BKM. Two years later, a new ruler was anointed; The Kumouja's son, named A, was named ruler and given a new title; Raikage (雷影, Lit. Lightning Shadow). As the Raikage, A decided to rename the newly built village Kumogakure. Two years later, the newly formed Kumogakure was once again at war, but this time with the other villages. Three years later, at 0BKM, at the First Kage Summit, the First Hokage began pushing towards unity, hoping to unite the villages under one treaty. The rest of this tale, has been told by history. Category:Fanon Story Category:History